


Frío

by yvarlcris



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-07
Updated: 2013-06-07
Packaged: 2017-12-14 06:15:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/833686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yvarlcris/pseuds/yvarlcris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aviso, mucho mucho mucho angst! <br/>No puedo resumir sin desvelar, así que avisados estais.<br/>Puede ser pre-slash... o una muy muy muy muy fuerte amistad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frío

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eminahinata](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eminahinata/gifts).



> Sé que aún no he terminado "Giro inesperado", pero estoy trabajando en la historia, lo prometo.
> 
> Bueno, la verdad es que últimamente estoy encontrando una especial afinidad por hacer sufrir a nuestros chicos... no me lo tengais en cuenta, por favor.
> 
> Gracias especiales a bekadekerry y Jenny Anderson, por ayudarme/animarme con sus ideas, no sé qué sería de mí sin vosotras!
> 
> Dedicado a eminahinata, este es mi atrasadísimo regalo de cumpleaños para tí (dije que lo haría, más tarde o más temprano)
> 
> Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, ojalá fueran míos...

 

-Vamos, vamos, no me hagas esto…

El cuerpo que sostenía entre sus brazos emitió un pequeño sonido, indicador de que su propietario continuaba con vida… aunque no por mucho tiempo, si seguían muchos minutos más ahí dentro.

¿Cómo no lo vio venir?

Lo abrazó con fuerza, intentando que ni el calor ni la vida abandonasen aquel cuerpo.

Una mano apretó la suya sin fuerza, y una mirada afectuosa la decía que no le culpaba, que aquello había sido inevitable. La herida de bala había dejado de sangrar, tal vez ayudaba el hecho de estar encerrados en una cámara frigorífica.

-Vendrán a buscarnos, pronto vendrán.

Y aquello sonaba falso incluso a sus propios oídos, porque pasarían horas antes de que Chin y Kono los echasen de menos, y cuando comenzasen la búsqueda sería tarde, ellos estarían muertos.

Solo esperaba no ser el último en morir.

-Saldremos de esta, Danno, y cuando lo hagamos, te demostraré lo importante que eres para mí. Simplemente aguanta, compañero…

El rubio no respondió, mientras las lágrimas se congelaban en el rostro del SEAL.

▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓

 

Silencio absoluto a pesar de los miles de sonidos que los rodeaban. De vez en cuando, sus miradas se desviaban del punto fijo en que estaban clavadas para dirigirse a la gran puerta blanca que tenían ante sí, pero pronto volvían a perderse en el vacío, tras comprobar que nada pasaba… salvo el tiempo.

Sus corazones latían, nerviosos, y la desesperación les corroía por dentro, porque si hay algo peor que el no saber, es el saber que tal vez la esperanza haya muerto.

-Todo saldrá bien- decía de pronto alguno, más para tranquilizarse a sí mismo que por otra cosa.

Kono no olvidaría jamás la imagen que encontró al entrar en el congelador. No tenía razones para pensar que estarían allí, pero tampoco para obviar cualquier posibilidad. Comprobar que la puerta estaba atrancada había contribuido a aumentar sus sospechas.

Dentro, Steve temblaba violentamente, no se sabía si por el frío o los sollozos, sobre el cuerpo inmóvil de Danny.

La joven no pudo reprimir un gemido de angustia y pronto la mano de su primo apretó la suya con fuerza.

▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓

 

-Bueno, Comandante, tenemos buenas noticias para usted, no ha habido daños graves y, pese a que estará un tiempo con nosotros para que podamos asegurarnos de que está bien, creemos que pronto podrá irse a su casa. Ha sido una suerte que sus compañeros hayan llegado tan rápido.

Steve giró la cabeza al lado contrario en que el doctor se hallaba, sin querer hablar ni escuchar. Si los primos habían llegado tan aprisa, había sido porque Danny les había enviado un mensaje. Su mirada se cruzó con la de Kono, a juzgar por su expresión, estaba pensando lo mismo.

**_“Steve ha entrado en modo soldado, os envío la ubicación para que vengáis lo más rápido que podáis, ya que no ha pedido refuerzos… Y como va a entrar en modo Rambo, llamad a una ambulancia, por ahorrar tiempo…”_ **

El doctor frunció el ceño al ver que su paciente se negaba a prestarle atención. En todos breves momentos en que el Comandante había estado consciente, se dedicaba a mirar al vacío e ignorarlo, negándose a ver o escuchar a nadie. Si los primos estaban allí, era porque querían escuchar las palabras del doctor, ahora Steve había cerrado los ojos, fingiendo haber perdido la consciencia de nuevo con la esperanza de dormirse de nuevo y que lo dejasen en paz.

-¿Ha oído lo que le he dicho? Debería estar contento.

“¿Contento?” se decía el SEAL. No tenía ganas de estar contento, no tenía ganas de recuperarse, no quería estar bien… Lo más importante para él había muerto entre sus brazos. El frío que había pasado en aquel congelador no era nada comparado con el frío que sentía en su interior ahora mismo.

Una de las enfermeras susurró algo al oído del doctor, quien asintió con la cabeza.

-Pronto vendrán los celadores a trasladarlo a otra habitación- dijo antes de marcharse.

El marine no dijo nada, se había vuelto a dormir. Los primos se miraron y suspiraron, sintiéndose impotentes.

Se despertó con la pesadilla que le acosaba últimamente, el recuerdo de su amigo muriendo sin que pudiese evitarlo.

-Me han dicho que estos tres días has sido muy desagradable con el personal médico durante el poco tiempo que estabas consciente.

Steve abrió los ojos de repente. Esa voz…

-Danno…

¡Fantástico! ¡Ahora oía la voz de su compañero muerto!

-Claro. ¿Quién si no?

-Pero… pero…- El marine continuaba mirando al techo, sumido en la oscuridad de la habitación.

-Anda, llama a algún enfermero y dile que abra esta estúpida cortina.

El marine por fin decidió dedicar un momento a observar a su alrededor. Lo habían cambiado de habitación, como habían dicho, y efectivamente, había una cortina que dividía la estancia en dos. Se incorporó tropezándose con los tubos a los que aún estaba conectado y, con paso lento, se acercó a la tela y la apartó a un lado. Allí estaba Danny, su Danno, vivo. Muy pálido, pero vivo al fin.

-¿Eres tú? ¿No estoy alucinado?

Por toda respuesta, recibió un doloroso pellizco en el brazo. Ante su queja, el rubio le dirigió una sonrisa drogada.

-No se me ocurrió nada mejor para que vieras que estás despierto.

-Oh, Danny… creí que… pensé que…

-Shhh… lo sé, lo sé. Está bien, estamos bien, los dos.

El Comandante sintió sus piernas flaquear con la alegría, quería reír y llorar y optó por hacer las dos cosas a la vez mientras repetía “Danno” una y otra vez, como si fuese una especie de mantra.

El rubio le miraba con una sonrisa y le dejaba hacer, y al cabo de un rato, le dijo.

-Vuelve a la cama, tienes que recuperarte del todo y explicarme algo que dijiste cuando estaba casi inconsciente- Steve abrió la boca-. Sí, lo oí, y me acuerdo, pero ahora estoy demasiado feliz y relajado con el cóctel de pastillas que me han dado y sería desperdiciar tiempo, podría quedarme dormido y luego tendrías que repetirlo.

Y si algo tenía claro el Teniente Comandante McGarrett, era que jamás se cansaría de repetir, una y otra vez, lo importante que era Daniel Williams en su vida.


End file.
